Malos
Malos (Japanese: , Metsu) is an antagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and the antagonist of Torna ~ The Golden Country. He is the second-in-command of the secret organization Torna, which is headed by Jin, and wants to find and capture Pyra. He is a tall man with a wild and rough temperament (contrary to Jin), but is also an extremely skillful Driver on the battlefield. He is accompanied by his Special Blade, Sever. Malos was designed by Tetsuya Nomura, a lead character designer for the Final Fantasy series. Personality Due to Praetor Amalthus's hatred of mankind at the time of Malos's awakening, Malos displayed nothing but malevolence and extreme bloodlust. He immediately set upon destroying all life in Alrest. He views humans as little more than failures and that they do nothing but wage war and destruction. To that end, he believes that the Aegises are the Architect's weapons to erase this "mistake," and he views Pyra/Mythra as a fool for not wanting to carry out that supposed purpose. However, Malos in truth is unsure of his purpose in the world and at times doubts that his will is his own. Appearance Malos is a well-built man with fair skin, short jagged black hair and grey eyes. He wears black plate armour with staggered plate pauldrons; as an Aegis he has a purple, crucifix-shaped core crystal in the centre of his chest. During XC2 this is initially hidden by a chestplate identical to Jin's. Unlike his counterpart Mythra, Malos undergoes no appearance changes throughout the game, presumably because by distancing himself from his Driver he is unable to master his true potential. Story Malos, whose true name is eventually revealed to be Logos (Japanese: ロゴス, Rogosu), was originally one of three units of the Trinity Processor. Logos, along with Pneuma, was modified by the Architect to process data received from the Blade system. Logos's Core Crystal, stored within Elysium, was taken by Amalthus when he climbed the World Tree, along with Pneuma's Core Crystal. When Amalthus returned to Alrest, he resonated with Malos, becoming his Driver. Being a Blade, Malos quickly began to take on Amalthus's personality traits, including his hatred of humanity and his desire to destroy it. In order to follow through on this wish, Amalthus used Malos's immense power as an Aegis to begin destroying the world; however, Malos eventually decided that Amalthus was not motivated in achieving their goal and abandoned him. In response, Amalthus sought out a Driver for Pneuma to stop Malos and found Prince Addam of the Kingdom of Torna, who resonated with Mythra and stood against Malos, beginning the Aegis War. Addam and Mythra fought alongside many other Blades, Drivers, and Titans until Malos was finally defeated. Fearing the power of the other Aegis, Amalthus and the Indoline Praetorium destroyed Torna, and it was assumed that Mythra had sunk the Titan during the war. Addam and Mythra disappeared and, after a time, Malos reawakened. Struggling with questions about the reason for his existence and the nature of Blades, he began planning to climb the World Tree and kill the Architect. He eventually met Jin, who had absorbed his dying Driver so that they could be together forever, and offered his cooperation. Together, Malos and Jin formed Torna and recruited Akhos, Mikhail, Patroka, and Nia, and began searching for the other Aegis. Needing a Leftherian to open the seal to reach the other Aegis, Malos hires Rex and takes him, along with Jin and Nia, to where Addam had sealed it away. They come upon Pyra, and when Rex goes to touch her Core Crystal, Jin kills him; however, Pyra awakens and resurrects him, allowing him to fight against Jin and Malos until they are rescued by Azurda and escape. Malos later travels to Fonsa Myma with Akhos and speaks to Cole, who he knew as Minoth during the war. He offers to help heal him, but Cole refuses; however, Malos is able to take the young girl he cares for, Iona, hostage. He tells Pyra to come to the Olethro Ruins alone. The party arrives at the ruins, where they fight with Akhos and Malos. They are overpowered, due to Akhos's ability to disrupt the ether flow in the area, until Vandham is able to fight back against them. Telling the others to flee, he is killed by Malos, and in a last-ditch attempt to save Rex, Pyra reverts to her other form, Mythra. Malos's and Akhos's Blades are destroyed by Mythra's attack, and they are forced to retreat. After Akhos saves Jin from Temperantia, Malos questions whether his hatred for the world is truly his own or someone else's. He and Jin meet the party again in the Kingdom of Tantal, where Jin reveals his true form and is able to nullify all of Mythra's attacks and abilities, overwhelming the party with his speed. To save the others, Pyra gives herself up to Torna, who escape with her and the Omega Fetter to open the way to the World Tree and fulfill their plans. Malos and Jin take Pyra to the Gotrock Oracle Ruins at the Cliffs of Morytha near the Great Void, and Malos explains that he was damaged during the war, and plans to use Pyra's Core Crystal to restore his strength by regenerating his own crystal. As he does, he steals Pyra's memories of Rex and the others, and manages to restore his full power. He and Jin are attacked by Ophion, which is revealed to have an autonomous defense mechanism, but repel it. As the party arrives at the Cliffs of Morytha, they face Malos, whose weapon is a sort of dark Monado. They battle against him, with him using Monado-type arts, but his destructive powers are nullified by Nia's newly revealed Blade form that can restore anything damaged by Malos. Though he has the upper hand, Nia and Rex together are able to alter the cell replication in Malos's body, incapacitating him and flinging him off of the cliffs into the Cloud Sea. He survives the incident, and confronts the party again at the ruins alongside Jin, where they easily overpower the party until Rex is able to awaken Pyra's and Mythra's true form. Rex, now a Master Driver, is able to defeat Jin, but does not kill him; Malos explains his plan to kill the Architect and use Artifice Aion to destroy all of humanity. He summons Ophion, to which Pyra and Mythra summon Siren; the two Artifices' battle destroys the cliff, sending Jin and the party tumbling below into the Cloud Sea. Malos and Torna take the Monoceros down after them, and pick up Jin in the Land of Morytha. They return to Alrest, and use the Marsanes to travel to the World Tree. Jin and Malos disembark and make their way up through the tower, even as the party climbs up behind them. When they reach the top, Jin stays behind to confront the party one last time as Malos continues on. He finds the Architect, who addresses him as Logos and explains that he is already fading away, which stops Malos from killing him as intended. Malos leaves and takes control of Aion, sending Artifices to destroy all of humanity and Alrest itself. The party arrives and after a fierce battle damage Aion severely, causing it to eject Malos. This process causes his Core Crystal to shatter. He tells Rex that he wishes he had met him sooner, and as he dies, Mòrag muses that he has finally found meaning to his life. As Pneuma prepares to use Aion to destroy the World Tree, Malos contacts her asking how it was being alive. She answers just as Aion ignites. NPC Malos is a temporary NPC found at the C.S.E.V. Maelstrom's deck in the Argentum Trade Guild nation. In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Arts * Sword Tonfa ** Sword Strike, Aggroed ↑ ** Hammer Bash, Topple ** Chakra Burst, AOE / Knockback ** Spiral Savate, Break ※ :※ Spiral Savate is learned at level 6, but it can not be selected when Malos is in the party. Sever's Specials Sever has four Blade Specials, but only one of them is used while Malos is in the party during Chapter 1: * Storm Edge, Blowdown Battles |-|Ancient Ship = Malos is first fought at level 5 in the Ancient Ship with Rex and Pyra. This battle serves as the tutorial for using Blades in battle. Details * Malos can guard attacks from any side. Resistances Arts |-|Olethro Playhouse = Malos is fought later at level 26 alongside Akhos at Olethro Playhouse. The first part of the battle finishes once at least one of them has had his HP reduced at 50%. Details * Malos can guard attacks from any side. Resistances Malos' Break resistance decreases after Mythra's awakening. Enraged Arts |-|Balquor Ruins = Malos is fought for the third time at level 52 at Balquors Ruins. Having recovered his powers as an Aegis, he wields a dark Monado. Details * Malos can guard attacks from any side. Resistances Enraged Arts |-|Gotrock Oracle Ruins = Malos is fought for the last time at level 56 at Gotrock Oracle Ruins alongside Jin. The first part of the fight will end after the HP of either of them have been reduced to 50%. During the second part of the battle, Rex will be able to use Pneuma for an unlimited amount of time. Details * Malos can guard attacks from any side. Resistances Enraged Arts Drops Challenge Battle Mode |-|Torna's Finest = Malos is fought at level 64 alongside Mikhail during the second wave of the Challenge Battle Torna's Finest. Details * Malos can guard attacks from any side. Resistances Enraged Arts |-|Serious Showdown = Malos is fought at level 64 alongside Jin during the Challenge Battle Serious Showdown. Details * Malos can guard attacks from any side. Resistances Enraged Elemental Awakening Arts Sever During the fights in the Ancient Ship, Olethro Playhouse and the Challenge Battle Torna's Finest, Malos fights alongside his Blade Sever, who can use the arts Back Attack Up and Critical Up during battle. Stats Blade Specials In Torna ~ The Golden Country |-|Auresco = Malos is fought alone at level 40 in Auresco. Details * Malos can guard attacks from any side. Resistances Enraged Elemental Awakening Arts |-|Soaring Rosteum = Malos is fought twice at The Soaring Rostrum; initially he is accompanied by two Artifice Colossuses, and the second he is using his Siren as a battle mechanic. For the first half of this battle chain attacks cannot be performed; instead when the party gauge is full Mythra unleashes a Siren attack against Malos. First battle Arts Second battle Arts Quotes Unique Battle Dialogue ;Xenoblade Chronicles 2 |-| Ancient Ship = Condition: Malos at 50% health |-| Kingdom of Uraya = Part 1 Condition: Start Battle Condition: Malos targeting Rex Part 2 Condition: Start Battle Condition: Malos becomes Enraged Condition: Malos at 35% health Condition: Akhos Defeated Etymologies His English name probably comes from the Latin malus, meaning "bad" or "evil". His Japanese name Metsu in kanji means "destroy/destruction". His true name may come from Logos (λόγος), the Greek word for "reason" or "logic". Gallery XC2-Metsu-artwork.png|Malos artwork Malos Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Malos XC2-Malos and Sever.png|Malos and Sever as party members in the beginning of the game Malos & Sever NPC.JPG|Malos and Sever as NPCs on the Maelstrom XC2-Metsu.png|Malos XC2-Metsu-2.png|Malos XC2-Metsu-3.png|Rex and Pyra confronting Malos XC2-Metsu-4.png|Malos XC2-Shin-and-Metsu.jpg|Malos and Jin XC2-Metsu-5.jpg|Malos Weapon XC2 Malos' weapon 2.jpg XC2 Malos' weapon 4.png XC2 Malos' weapon 5.png XC2 Malos' weapon 6.png XC2 Malos' weapon 7.png XC2 Malos' weapon 8.png Malos's Monado Armor.png|Monado Armor Art Malos's Monado Buster.png|Monado Buster Art Malos's Monado Cyclone.png|Monado Cyclone Art Malos's Monado Eater.png|Monado Eater Art Malos's Monado Jail.png|Monado Jail Art In Torna ~ The Golden Country Malos!.png|Malos with his sword TTGC Malos.png|Malos on the cover art TGCC Malos 2.jpg|Malos with his sword Malos vs Addam.png|Malos fighting Addam SirenMalos.jpg|Malos' Siren Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers Category:Torna Category:XC2 Guest Characters Category:C.S.E.V. Maelstrom NPCs Category:XC2 Antagonists Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Driver Enemies Category:Ancient Ship Enemies Category:Kingdom of Uraya Enemies Category:Cliffs of Morytha Enemies Category:Blade Enemies Category:XC2 Level 1-5 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 26-30 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 51-55 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 56-60 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 61-65 Enemies Category:XC2 Challenge Battle Enemies Category:TTGC Male Characters Category:TTGC Antagonists Category:TTGC Bosses Category:Kingdom of Torna Enemies Category:TTGC Level 36-40 Enemies